Over the years working animals have been utilized by the military and police to assist the animal's handler with various duties. For example, working dogs have been utilized by K-9 police units to identify contraband, track suspects, and apprehend criminals. Mounted police have employed horses to mobilize their officers over a variety of terrains. Likewise, military personnel have integrated animals as an intricate part of their team. The animals may be required to work in extreme conditions that put the animal's eyes at risk. Some examples of extreme conditions include harsh sunlight, sandstorms, blizzards, and smoke, to name just a few. Eye protection reduces the risk of injury to the animal's eyes, however, these animals often work under extreme conditions and intense activity requiring eyewear that doesn't shift on the animals head during the intense activity. Also, it is desirable to provide the animal with eye protection that may not be incidentally removed by the animal. Further the working animals require eye protection that does not interfere or inhibit the animal's full range of activities including, for example, open mouth breathing, drinking, barking, biting, and panting.